iFlock
by ChetCheerio
Summary: Ever wonder what's on MR characters' iPods? Three songs for every character, explanations of relation and lyrics included.
1. iMax

**Okay, so I got bored and started listening to music. That led me to think, Hmm... I wonder what songs would go with characters from the MR series. Like I said, I was really bored. Anyway, I will explain how each song relates to the characters at the end.**

**DSICLAIMER FOR THE WHOLE THING - I own nothing. None of the songs, none of the characters, none of the lyrics. NOTHING.**

* * *

_**iMax**_

**1. Take Me Away, by Avril Lavigne**

I cannot find a way to describe it  
It's there inside  
All I do is hide  
I wish that it would just go away  
What would you do  
You do if you knew  
What would you do

All the pain  
I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what  
Was never said  
Back and forth  
Inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable come and take me away

I feel like I'm all alone  
All by myself I need to get around this  
My words are cold  
I don't want them to hurt you  
If I show you  
I don't think you'd understand  
'Cause no one understands

All the pain  
I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what  
Was never said  
Back and forth  
Inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable come and take me away

I'm going nowhere on and on and  
I'm getting nowhere on and on and on  
I'm going nowhere on and on and off and on and off and on

All the pain  
I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what  
Was never said  
Back and forth  
Inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable come and take me away

Take me away  
Break me away  
Take me away

**2. My Sacrifice, by Creed**

Hello my friend, we meet again  
It's been awhile, where should we begin?  
Feels like forever  
Within my heart a memory  
A perfect love that you gave to me  
Oh, I remember

When you are with me, I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My Sacrifice

We've seen our share of ups and downs  
Oh, how quickly life can turn around  
In an instant  
It feels so good to reunite  
Within yourself and within your mind  
Let's find peace there

When you are with me, I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My Sacrifice

I just want to say hello again  
I just want to say hello again

When you are with me, I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes

'Cause when you are with me, I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My Sacrifice, My Sacrifice

I just want to say hello again  
I just want to say hello again

My Sacrifice

**3. Everybody Wants to Rule the World, by Tears for Fears**

Welcome to your life  
There's no turning back  
Even while we sleep  
We will find you acting on your best behavior  
Turn your back on Mother Nature  
Everybody wants to rule the world

It's my own design  
It's my own remorse  
Help me to decide  
Help me make the most  
Of freedom and of pleasure  
Nothing ever lasts forever  
Everybody wants to rule the world.

There's a room where the light won't find you  
Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down  
When they do I'll be right behind you.  
So glad we've almost made it  
So sad they had to fade it  
Everybody wants to rule the world

I can't stand this indecision  
Married with a lack of vision  
Everybody wants to rule the world  
Say that you'll never never never never need it  
One headline why believe it?  
Everybody wants to rule the world

All for freedom and for pleasure  
Nothing ever lasts forever  
Everybody wants to rule the world

* * *

**_Take Me Away_ - I think this is a good song for Max because it's about being confused. We all know that during the first couple books she was confused about a lot of things *coughcoughFANGcoughcough***

**_My Sacrifice_ - Good song, and I think some of the lyrics go perfectly with her and the Flock. "Above all the others we'll fly" obviously fits her perfectly. Plus, we know that she's made many sacrifices for her Flock.**

**_Everybody Wants to Rule the World_ - Well, just reading the lyrics pretty much says it all. It goes well with her because of her whole epic-struggle-against-Itex thing.**

**NEXT UP: Fang**


	2. iFang

**You know the story by now - I'm bored. So I came up with some songs for Fang. And no, none of them are heavy metal.**

* * *

**_iFang_**

**1. Iris, by the Goo Goo Dolls**

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cuz I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cuz sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

**2. Over and Over, by Three Days Grace**

I feel it everyday it's all the same  
It brings me down but I'm the one to blame  
I've tried everything to get away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?

Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to

It feels like everyday stays the same  
It's dragging me down and I can't pull away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?

Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try

So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head  
I try to live without you

Every time I do I feel dead  
I know what's best for me  
But I want you instead  
I'll keep on wasting all my time

Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try to

**3. How to Save a Life, by the Fray**

Step one: you say we need to talk  
He walks, you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through

Some sort of window to your right  
He goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best  
'Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence

Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you

Where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed

He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

* * *

**_Iris_ - I chose this song for Fang because I think the whole "I just want you to know who I am" suits him very well. Plus, he loves Max a lot so "You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be" suits him as well.**

**_Over and Over_ - Theme says it all. It's about him falling for Max. Over, and over, and over.**

**_How to Save a Life_ - I think this best suits him during STWAOES. "I lost a friend" could go with when he broke away from the Max with Gazzy and Iggy. Either way, I think you actually need to listen to this song to get the meaning out of it.**

**NEXT UP: Iggy! Let's hear it for blind mutant bird kids with a love for bombs!**


End file.
